The proposed symposium, ?Everyone at the Table: A State of the Science Symposium to Identify Evidence- Based Approaches to Increasing Participation of African American Men in Cancer Research,? seeks to better understand the underrepresentation of AA men in colorectal (CRC) and prostate cancer research studies. Prostate and CRC cancer health disparities exact a tremendous toll on AA men across the cancer continuum from prevention and screening through treatment and survivorship. Though these disparities in outcomes such as stage at diagnosis, functional status, and morbidity are already significant, the continued underrepresentation of AA men in prostate and CRC research studies could further widen these disparities. As new horizons for novel treatment approaches, such as personalized medicine, are explored, inadequate representation of AA men could both limit the generalizability of important research studies and limit opportunities to elucidate mechanisms for existing disparities. Therefore, we seek to bring together a diverse group of stakeholders including AA males from the community, health care providers, community partners, and multidisciplinary researchers from across a variety of research settings to together to achieve the following Specific Aims: (1) To systematically review the extant scientific literature related to the recruitment and retention of AA men in CRC and prostate cancer research studies, with a specific focus on how social determinants of health impacts research participation; (2) To critically evaluate the research literature and achieve consensus on the best practices related to the recruitment and retention of AA men in cancer-related research and identify gaps in knowledge where additional research is needed; and (3) To accelerate the dissemination of evidence-based recruitment and retention practices that effectively engage AA men in cancer- related research. Prior to the symposium, invited experts will review and summarize the scientific literature related to the recruitment and retention of AA males in CRC and prostate cancer research studies. Symposium attendees will review the summation prior to the meeting to facilitate a critical evaluation of the scientific literature (Day One). Attendees with then identify best practices in engaging AA males in cancer clinical research studies, generate evidence-based guidance for investigators recruiting and retaining AA males in clinical research studies, and identify research needed to advance our understanding of recruitment and retention of AA males to cancer research studies (Day Two). Symposium findings will be broadly disseminated to equip cancer researchers, healthcare providers, and community residents with the information and tools needed to optimize the recruitment and retention of AA males.